Hojas de té verde
by Crixus316
Summary: Serie de One-Shots dedicados a esta hermosa pareja, necesitamos más fics NoYaoi en este fanbom
1. hojas de té verde

Las nubes lentamente fueron cubriendo el cielo, dandole al ocaso una tenue tonaliad de naranja, apesar de que esto significaría otra noche sin estrellas a Ochako también le gustaba mucho contemplar las nubes, esas esponjosas y tiernas nubes que tenian por costumbre tomar la forma de cosas realmente adorables, mientras el día seguía llegando a su final los alumnos de la clase 1-A se preparaban para dormir, dejando los dormitorios limpios y ordenados, tal como se los indicaba su delegado de clase, una vez que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Uraraka sintio un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia en su pecho, tenía un buen tiempo sin poder contemplar las estrellas, no solo por los días grises y nublados, también por el toque de queda que los obligaba a regresar a los dormitorios antes del anochecer, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le pedia a gritos salir de ahí, para poder observar el hermoso cielo nocturno, tal vez así lograria ahuyentar su insomnio y ese extraño sentimiento de tristeza se alejaría de su corazón.

Con mucho cuidado, Ochako salió por la ventana de su habitación, activando su Quirk para poder flotar fuera del edificio sin hacer ruido, una vez fuera se dirigió a al ala este, un lugar bastante despejado, sin dudas lograria ver el enorme cielo nocturno sin problemas desde ahí.

Camino con calma y cuidado pues no queria ser sorprendida rompiendo el toque de queda, sabía muy bien que Aisawa era demasiado estricto en cuanto a eso, pero sacudió la cabeza restandole importancia al asunto, después de todo, no iba a causar problemas, solo quería recostarse en la hierba y ver el maravilloso paisaje que la noche podía brindar, no había nada de malo en eso ¿o si?

Ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, casi podia sentir el cosquilleo del césped contra su cuerpo al recostarse sobre el, pero no contaba con la presencia de otra persona ahí, una cara conocida y no cabe duda de que fue una muy agradable sorpresa encontrarlo ahí.

Tal como era de esperarse del portador del "One for all" Izuku se encontraba entrenando su nuevo estilo de combate, dando poderosas patadas al aire, probocando fuertes rafagas de viento a su paso, estaba tan concentrado en el perfeccionamiento de su técnica, que no se dió cuenta que era observado por unos tiernos ojos achocolatados.

-Deku-kun...

-Uraraka-san

El pecoso no ocultó su asombro al ver a su compañera fuera de los dormitorios, asombro que no tardo en volverse preocupación, al notar el semblante triste en los ojos de Uraraka, un tono que arruinaba por completo la belleza de esos preciosos ojos de chocolate, por lo que inmediatamente le pregunto a su amiga si todo estaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada... solo

-Si tienes problemas para dormir podemos ir con Recovery Girl, seguro que tendrá algo que te ayude.

-Deku-kun...

-Tambien podemos intentar otras opciones...

Sin darse cuenta, el joven de verdes rizos comenzo a murmurar para si mismo las posibles soluciones al problema de insomnio de su querida amiga.

(Otra vez haces esto jeje) Penso Ochako con ternura al ver ese típico estado de su compañero, cualquiera podría incluso asustarse al ver como el joven Midoriya de pronto se ensimismaba tanto, pero para Uraraka ese estado en Deku era una de las cosas mas dulces que podía observar, mucho más ahora que ese estado lo provoco su genuina preocupación por ella.

-Deku-kun! (La castaña replicó, tomando al muchacho por los hombros con cuidado y sacandolo así de sus pensamientos)

-Estoy bien...

-¿Estas segura, Uraraka-san?

-Si, es solo que...

La chica antigravedad se detuvo antes de continuar, era vergonzoso para ella confesar que su problema podia deberse a algo que otras personas podian fácilmente calificar de absurdo, pero no él, el nunca minimizaria sus problemas o la haría sentir mal por ellos, estaba segura de ello, y teniendolo en mente, procedió a contarle su pequeño problema a Deku.

Al principio el peliverde se quedó callado, analizado la situación y después de unos interminables segundos finalmente hablo.

-Si lo que necesitas son estrellas en el cielo entonces yo te ayudaré.

Estas palabras enternecieron el corazón de Ochako, siempre tan ateno, siempre tan amable y sobre todo, tan apasionado por ayudar a los demás, no podía negarlo, siempre que veía esa chispa de determinación en aquellos ojos esmeralda, su corazón daba un vuelco y su piel se erizaba.

-No te preocupes Deku-kun... las nubes de esta noche también son muy bonitas

-Tengo una idea, solo necesito que me hagas flotar y liberes tu Quirk en el momento adecuado.

-No hace falta Deku-kun, en serio...

Pero, sin avisar y tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, el chico poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Uraraka, causando un sonrojo casi instantáneo en la castaña.

-Dejame ayudarte, por favor

¿Como podía negarse a cualquier petición que le hicieran esos profundos ojos verdes? tan brillantes como gemas invaluables Simple, no podía, solo atino a a sentir con su cabeza, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Midoriya.

El futuro sucesor de All Might tomo a Ochako en sus brazos, en una típica cargada al estilo de las princesas, concentrando la energía en sus piernas y brazos logro dar saltos rapidos y precisos hasta el techo de los Dormitorios, al estar ahí iniciaría la face 2 de su plan.

-Ahora, en cuanto salte, debes hacerme flotar y después de 30 segundos libera tu Quirk, para que no te provoque náuseas.

-Esta bien, lo haré

Deku estaba muy emocionado, tanto que olvidaba las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no importaba contal de ver a Uraraka recobrar la alegría en sus ojos y el sueño que no podía conciliar.

Un aura de energía envolvió el cuerpo de Izuku concentrando gran parte de esta en sus piernas, una vez listo dio un poderoso salto justo a segundos de haber despegado su mano se encontro con la de Uraraka, asegurandose así de mantenerse en el aire, aun después de perder su impulso.

El dolor no se hizo esperar, sentia como sus piernas resentian el esfuerzo realizado pero aun no había terminado, concentro su energía una vez más, llendo más allá del 5% que podía controlar sin lastimarse, usando un 25% grito con fuerza.

-SMASH!!!!!!!

Una fuerte patada libero una gran cantidad de aire a presión que fue disipando las nubes que ocultaban a las estrellas detrás de si, pero no era suficiente, aún quedaban algunas nubes, sin pensarlo demasiado, repitió el proceso pero esta vez con su brazo derecho, asegurándose de solo usar la misma potencia que uso con su pierna, gritando para motivarse una vez más.

-Detroit...SMASH!!!!

Esta vez si que lo consiguió, despejó por completo el firmamento, ahora las estrellas podian verse con gran claridad, solo faltaba un detalle, BAJAR DE AHÍ.

Con nerviosismo Ochako libero a Deku de su Quirk haciendo que este cayera rápidamente, el dolor no importaba, las heridas no importaban, incluso si se lastimaba mas durante su aterrizaje, nada de eso le preocupaba, lo único que tenía en mente era que logró su objetivo, brindarle a Uraraka Ochako, una noche llena de estrellas.

Ya muy cerca del suelo, a unos escasos 30 metros, recordo una de sus clases especiales con All Might, el "aterrizaje del héroe" y tal como en su entrenamiento, Midoriya tomo la posición aprendida y aterrizó, dando un fuerte golpe al piso y flexionando sus rodillas, Uraraka que se encontraba aún en el techo bajo rápidamente usando su Quirk para asegurarse de que Deku estuviera bien.

Al llegar lo que vió le estrujó el corazón sin compasión, en el suelo agrietado por el impacto, se encontraba un Izuku Midoriya exhausto, con nuevas marcas en su brazo derecho, con la pierna derecha bastante lastimada pero con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

La chica inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, llena de angustia y preocupación

-Deku-kun!!

-Esta bien, todo está bien

-No tenias porque hacer eso

-Si tenia que,

La castaña le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa aún sin dar importancia al hecho de que tenía la cabeza de Midoriya descansando sobre su brazo.

-Mira...

Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz

La vista era sencillamente espectacular, miles y millones de estrellas brillantes adornaban el cielo nocturno.

Ochako acomodo la cabeza de Izuku en su regazo para que el pecoso pudiera relajarse y disfrutar de la vista también.

-Muchas gracias, Deku-kun creo que si era esto lo que necesitaba (Dijo la muchacha castaña, al sentir que la tristeza y la melancolía poco a poco se esfumaban dentro de ella)

-No fue nada...

Y así Midoriya se quedó plácidamente dormido, disfrutando inconscientemente de la suavidad de los muslos de Ochako, por su parte, Uraraka se quedó pensativa, pues este gesto tan tierno y tan hermoso, solo hizo acrecentar el sentimiento que ella tenía por el joven aspirante a héroe, sentimiento que se prometió a si misma esa noche, con las estrellas como testigo que algun día le confesaría a Deku.


	2. Aroma dulce

Es curioso como en ocasiones solemos dar por hechas algunas cosas, restandoles importancia o simplemente pensando que siempre se mantendran igual, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que desafortunadamente...

Nada dura para siempre.

El retiro de All Might como héroe numero uno y simbolo de la paz trajo con sigo una gran cantidad de cambios y consecuencias a la sociedad, pero una de las personas que mas sentía el enorme peso de este cambio era su futuro sucesor.

Pese a los constantes reclamos por parte de sus amigos y las reprimendas de los profesores el joven Midoriya continuaba exigiendose demasiado y llegando no solo a lastimarse a si mismo en repetidas ocasiones, también afecto gravemente su ciclo de sueño, pues durante mas de 3 meses dormia solo 3 o 4 horas al día dando como resultado un nivel de cansancio y estres que rivalizaba incluso con el de Aizawa (y eso ya es bastante decir)

La gota que derramo el vaso fue un insidente durante una de las prácticas de salvamento, debido a lo afectados que estaban sus reflejos, no se percato de que la cuerda que intentaba usar para subir a Momo, se habia soltado, desde la altura que se encontraba Yaoyorosu pudo haber salido gravemente lastimada, afortunadamente Todoroki se lanzo al acantilado y con su poder de hielo genero pilares que les permidieron desender de forma segura.

A consecuencia de esto, Izuku fue suspendido por 2 dias en los cuales debia dedicarse a descansar, no podia seguir arriesgandose a si mismo y a sus compañeros solo por el hecho de estar cansado.

La mayoría de los alumnos de la clase 1-A murmuraban sobre la irresponsable actitud de su compañero peliverde, sin embargo solo una de ellas podía comprender toda la tristeza y frustración que no expresaba abiertamente el pequeño Deku.

Encerrado en su habitación no pudo contener más su llanto, ahogando los sollozos en su almohada, recriminandose a si mismo por haber permitido que todo llegara a ese punto, era cierto que debia esforzarse al máximo para poder asumir su papel como el sucesor de All Might, pero toda esa presión por lograrlo lo más rápido posible solo había causado estragos en su cuerpo y su mente. Se estaba auto destruyendo intentando ser el mejor de una manera tan desesperada, lo sabía pero no pudo evitar entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche, reescribir todos sus apuntes mas de 3 veces, llenar pagina tras pagina de posibles usos para el One for all además del aumento exponencial de fuerza, esta obsesión lo llevaría a un prematuro final, de no ser por una joven, que con su brillante sonrisa y su calido toque, logro que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra.

Con su rostro aún cubierto por la almohada escucho que llamaban a su puerta, rápidamente intento secar sus lágrimas para recibir a la persona que venía a visitarlo.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, con esas sonrosadas mejillas, ese cabello castaño suave y esos hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate, que esta vez, en lugar de su habitual alegría, reflejaban una gran tristeza y preocupación. No necesitaba decir mucho, esa mirada era mas que suficiente para hacerle saber que su mejor amiga estaba muy preocupada por el, asi que la dejo entrar.

Era obvia la razón de su visita, por lo cuál el silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos Ochako no estaba segura de por donde comenzar, no queria hacer sentir peor a Deku, ya debia sentirse bastante mal después de lo que ocurrió horas atras, sin embargo fue Midoriya quien finalmente rompio el incómodo silencio.

-Lo siento...

-Deku-kun...

Su orgullo le imploraba mantener la compostura, pero en su gartanta se formo un nudo inmediatamente después de pronunciadas esas palabras. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y debido a la vergüenza se dejo caer lentamente apoyando su espalda contra la puerta de su habitación, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas y rodeandolas con los brazos, Uraraka estaba conciente de la reputación de "lloron" que le había dado Bakugo a Deku, pero para ella, la escena frente a sus ojos lejos de causarle rechazo o lastima por el joven de verdes rizos, era una imagen que sencillamente le rompia el corazón.

A diferencia de cualquier otra chica en la academia, Ochako siempre había visto mucho mas allá del aspecto de Deku, y por más que intentara reprimir o ignorar sus sentimientos por el, estos seguian ahí, y ahora más que nunca podía reconocer todo lo que Izuku lograba despertar dentro de ella.

Desde la primera vez que lo vió supo que había algo especial en él, luego de ver que de todos los aspirantes durante el examen de admisión él fue el único en regresar y arriesgarse con tal de salvarla, al convivir con él, conocerlo más, darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era, observar de primera mano como siempre se esforzaba al máximo para lograr sus objetivos y como esa chispa de determinación lograba expandirse y motivar al resto de sus compañeros y amigos a mejorar y a esforzarse ellos también.

Era una mezcla de ternura, admiracion, respeto, confianza, seguridad y aun que se negara a reconocerlo, una gran atracción.

Lentamente, Ochako se acerco a Deku sentandose a su lado y finalmente rodeandolo con sus brazos, el joven Midoriya (tal vez como un mero reflejo) solto sus piernas y acepto el abrazo que le ofrecia la castaña, recargando su rostro en el hombro ajeno intentando controlar su amargo llanto. Las mejillas de Uraraka rapidamente se tiñeron de un adorable tono carmesi debido a la accion del contrario, pero no lo detuvo, sabía que en ese momento él necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar y desahogar toda esa tristeza, y no iba a permitir que algo como la vergüenza de tener la cabeza del chico practicamente sobre su pecho, le impidiera brindarle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Pasaron unos minutos asi, en los que ella se limito a acariciar la espalda y los rizos de su Nerd favorito, luego de que las lagrimas dejaran de emanar por sus irritados ojos esmeralda Izuku se incorporo dejando a Ochako en el suelo un poco confundida. ¿A caso ocurria algo más de lo que ella no se estaba enterando? Pero la respuesta era mas simple de lo que imaginaba.

-Kacchan tiene razón...

¿Por qué mencionar a Bakugo en este momento?

-Soy un maldito lloron...

Por eso.

-Debes pensar que soy patetico... igual que el resto...

Pero no podía estar mas equivocado, Ochako podía usar más de mil palabras para describir a Deku, pero "Patetico" definitivamente no era una de ellas.

-No lo eres... simplemente has guardado mucho dentro de ti, y es normal que al llegar a su limite, las cosas broten por si mismas.

-No se que es lo que me pasa...

-Yo creo saber que es lo que ocurre...

Esa afirmación lo saco de balance, solo se quedo en silencio, dejando que la chica antigravedad siguiera.

-Todos queremos ser profecionales para poder cumplir nuestros sueños y ayudar a los demas, ser parte del nuevo simbolo que traiga la paz y la justicia a la sociedad... pero... ser el simbolo de la paz es una carga demaciado pesada como para que solo una persona vuelva a tomarla en sus manos...

Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Uraraka tomo las manos de Izuku, el normalmente se pondria muy nervioso y se iria de espaldas ante tal gesto, pero mantuvo la calma y dejo que Ochako terminara de hablar.

-Incluso el mas grande de los heroes, necesita su propio pilar para sostenerce, y recordar siempre la razón por la que lucha...

es por eso, que si tu quieres... tal vez...

La vergüenza comenzo a hacerle dificil proseguir, afortunadamente para ella, Midoriya era muy intuitivo, y dedujo rapidamente lo que ella queria proponerle y el no dudo en interrumpirla.

-¿Te gustaría ser ese pilar para mi?

La chica se sorprendio notablemente, dejando escapar un suspiro, pero inmediatamente recobro la compostura y le brindo una sincera sonrisa.

-Seria un honor...

De pronto, sin ningun avizo Izuku rodeo a Uraraka con sus brazos, provocando un sonrojo aun mayor en las mejillas de la pobre muchacha, cuya cara dejaria avergonzado a cualquier tomate.

-Gracias...

Deku recargo suavemente su cabeza contra la de Ochako, percibiendo el suave aroma que emanaba del cabello de la castaña, un aroma que poco a poco fue mermando su conciencia y haciendo que sus parpados se sintieran cada vez mas pesados, las piernas de Midoriya iban flaqueando y Ochako en un intento por evitar su inminente caida se inclino rapidamente para que ambos cayeran sobre la cama del muchacho.

Deku perdio el conocimiento en el instante que su cuerpo hizo contacto con la suavidad de su cama, en cuanto a Ochako, ella se quedo en silencio, siendo presa de los brazos de Midoriya, o tal vez presa no era la palabra adecuada...

Sus cuerpos quedaron de costado, con un brazo debajo del torso contrario lo cual hacia dificil intentar safarce de dicho agarre, sin embargo, una vez que cuidadosamente logro liberar su brazo ella se quedo ahí, disfrutando ese momento, que solo les pertenecia a ellos, sintiendo la suave y calida respiracion de Izuku, los ritmicos latidos de su corazón, pese a tener la cabeza debajo de la de Deku, Uraraka se fue moviendo con cuidado hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Ante sus ojos tuvo un espectaculo que nadie nunca podria valorar de la misma manera que ella, pues pudo contemplar con el pasar de las horas como el semblante del exahusto joven aprendis de heroe fue cambiando.

Primero vio como su rostro reflejaba cansancio y desesperacion

Media hora despues, se hizo presente la calma y tranquilidad

Y finalmente despues de una hora volvia esa expresion alegre y llena de ternura, que tanto la habian cautivado desde siempre.

Justo despues de ver regresar ese maravilloso semblante sabia que podia relajarse un poco, asi que ella tambien cerro sus ojos y dejo que el cansancio y la comodidad fueran tomando el control de sus acciones, justo 10 minutos despues de dejar de oponer resistencia al sueño finalmente hizo algo que su cuerpo y su corazón le suplicaban que hiciera desde el segundo en que se dio cuenta de su provilegiada pocision.

Se giro poco a poco quedando a espaldas del inconciente Deku, posteriormente, tomo su brazo libre y se rodeo a si misma con el, haciendo que el joven la abrazara por la cintura.

Instintuvamente, al momento del contacto con el cuerpo ageno Deku jalo a Uraraka, acercandola mas y si bien en cualquier otra circunstancia ella abria saltado llena de vergüenza y asombro, en ese instante, nada podia arruinar el momento que tenia en sus manos.

Estar acurrucada con Deku, siendo la fuente de alivio que el tanto necesitaba, asi pasaron las horas, con los dos jovenes disfrutando del calor y contacto mutuo, siendo su aliento y sus corazones el unico sonido dentro de aquella habitacion.

Dias despues, Midoriya se notaba de mucho mejor animo, ya no estaba cansado ni mucho menos se presionaba a si mismo, solo hacia su mejor esfuerzo y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad, pues sabia perfectamente que ahora tenia un pilar en el cual apoyarse, recordando con cariño aquella tarde en la que se quedo dormido en sus brazos, disfrutando su calida piel, su suave tacto y aquel aroma, un aroma muy dulce.


End file.
